


The Rose Crest

by Tara



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of war, Klaus finds love, thanks to Reinbach's poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 108 Days of Fanworks at Marksofstars LJ Community. Vividescent drew lovely artwork for this fic. Many thanks to Ayla Pascal and Songquake for the beta!

Klaus nodded and smiled at Emilia as he walked past her towards the military history and the non-fiction sections. He loved those books where he could learn all about tactics and strategies during wars, loved reading about famous historical figures like Schtolteheim Reinbach III and any of the Silverberg strategists, but today he didn't want to read those books. Today, he wanted something lighter.

He stopped at the literature section. Bypassing the novels and plays, he headed straight to the poetry section. He turned the corner, and he stilled when he saw an almost hidden figure in the dark shadows at the end of the aisle.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the familiar blue cloak, the blue headband, and the long sword at the figure's side. Quickly and quietly, he ducked back around the corner and pressed against the shelf, trying to hide.

Klaus wasn't sure why he was surprised. He knew plenty of other guys who liked poetry, but he'd had never pegged Flik to be one of them at all. In fact, he'd always pictured Flik reading one of those thick, dusty tomes of military history about the Fire Bringer War for pleasure. He never thought he'd see Flik looking at poetry!

As for his sudden inclination to hide, he realised then that his heart was beating wildly inside of him, and he felt his cheeks turning red. He knew why he was like this. It was because he was attracted to Flik, and he did not want Flik to discover this secret of his. It'd been a couple of months since he and his father had joined the Allied Army, and he found himself thinking about Flik in such ways that made him feel giddy and uncomfortable.

Klaus knew that there were others like him, others who preferred men instead of women, but it was not something he wanted anyone to know.

Still, though, he was curious. Was Flik really into poetry? Klaus peered around the shelf, and he saw Flik taking a book off the shelf. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a book full of Schtolteheim Reinbach III's poems.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Klaus jumped at Flik's sudden speech, feeling his cheeks getting warmer than before as he cursed himself for being an idiot. He quickly recomposed himself as he cleared his throat and forced himself to step away from his "hiding place". In a very casual and polite voice, he said, "You like poetry, Sir Flik?" And right then, he mentally winced and began to berate himself for asking a stupid question. "W-w-well, I mean, you like Reinbach's poems at least?"

"Just call me Flik, Sir Klaus. He wrote some interesting ones. There are a couple I like. Do you like Reinbach?"

"Please just call me Klaus, too. He's my favourite poet," Klaus admitted.

"Really? I have to say that his plays are pure rubbish, but his poems are not bad at all."

Klaus felt himself relaxing. "Yes, his plays are quite horrible."

"Do you understand all his poems?"

"Well, yes, I do."

Flik looked amazed. "You mean you read all 108 poems of his and understood every single one of them? Even the long ones?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, I--"

"Sir Flik!" A high-pitched voice rang out from somewhere nearby. A very familiar voice, Klaus realised. It took him a second to remember whose voice that was.

Flik turned pale and began to look around frantically. "Oh, damn! It's her!" He gave Klaus a pleading look and whispered, "Tell her I'm not here. Go out and tell her I'm not here! Please!"

Klaus ducked his head to hide a growing smile. Everyone in the Allied Army knew of Nina's humongous crush on Flik. While he could not fault Nina for liking Flik, he had to admit that she was quite headstrong to the point of being very annoying. He walked around the corner and walked a bit further down until he saw Nina coming his way.

"Sir Klaus! Have you seen Sir Flik from where you've just been?"

"Sir Flik? Uh, no, I haven't. I think he left the library already."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard his voice from around here." She peered through the bookshelves and looked around, eyes darting here and there seeking for her beloved.

"I'm quite sure," Klaus said in a firm, but polite voice.

She let out a loud sigh. "I'll check Leona's place. Thank you." She rushed off, and Klaus breathed out in relief.

A few minutes later, he heard an even louder exhalation. He turned around to see Flik holding the book with a wide smile.

"Thanks for helping me out."

Flik's deep voice sent shivers down Klaus' spine. He stayed stoic and said, "You're welcome."

"I'll see you around, okay?"

Klaus nodded, and Flik walked past him, holding Reinbach's book of poems. Klaus stared at the retreating figure until Flik was no longer in his view.

* * *

There were days when Klaus was too busy to think of nothing but war tactics and strategies, where he'd spend hours going over maps and plans with Shu and Apple. He enjoyed being challenged by their discussions, and he was learning a lot from those two who had studied with a Silverberg. There were theories he had studied at Soledt Academy in Harmonia, but those lessons did not compare to the real-life, practical experiences he was receiving in a real war.

He thought about Leon Silverberg, whom he only knew from a distance. With Leon working for Jowy, and with his own duties as the 3rd Highland Army strategist, the two of them never had much chance to interact. It was a dream of his to learn war strategy from a Silverberg, so he'd been disappointed at the lack of opportunity to talk to Leon. However, Shu and Apple were both knowledgeable, so he gained valuable insights from them, taking advantage and learning all he could. Those were the days he enjoyed.

In between, he had a day or two here and there to breathe and relax. Those were the days he didn't like because he'd think of Highland. When he did, he'd worry about his mother, worry that they might do something to her since he and his father had defected, and he'd feel a pang of homesickness.

Klaus sighed into the night air as these thoughts swirled inside him. The air was crisp and the sky was clear; the stars sparkled brightly above him. He looked up and thought about Culgan.

Culgan.

Klaus closed his eyes as he remembered him. It was about a year ago when he'd run into Solon Jhee, Culgan, Seed, and the rest of the 4th Highland Army doing some special training. He was just passing through, but he stopped briefly as he watched the training. His eyes had skipped over Solon and Seed, but they'd stopped and stared at Culgan for the briefest of moments. He remembered Culgan's muscular body, remembered the way he'd held his sword with such finesse. When Culgan talked, he'd spoken in a soft, cultured voice, which never sounded weak, but carried strength that commanded attention.

Klaus remembered that day well. It was the day he'd fallen in love with a man. A man he could never claim as his own, but who made his heart flutter and his stomach twist in a way that left him breathless. A man who invaded his mind at night as he secretly pleasured himself in his private chambers.

Klaus knew that he could never claim Culgan because of the simple fact that Culgan and Seed were together. He'd caught them kissing in the corridor once, and the image of their passionate embrace made him realise the truth.

That knowledge had disheartened him, but he refused to be bitter over such a thing. After all, he couldn't help but think that Culgan and Seed did fit each other perfectly.

He'd never forget Culgan, his first crush. And now he was feeling something towards Flik. As he traced out a constellation in the sky, he contemplated on how the two of them were alike and different.

Both were good looking, both handsome and confident so that when they entered a room, they commanded attention in their own way. Flik was more outgoing compared to Culgan, but neither was as wild or brash as Viktor and Seed. And unlike Culgan, there were times when Klaus would see a hint of sadness in Flik's eyes. Those brief moments of vulnerability made Klaus curious, and he wondered what had happened in Flik's past to feel that way.

Klaus chuckled to himself as he recalled the way Flik had panicked when Nina was looking for him. It was almost comical the way Flik would act, something he'd never seen Culgan do -- panic -- so that was one area he could not compare the two men in.

Regardless, he liked Flik. He liked him a lot. When he'd met Flik for the first time at Two Rivers with Riou's entourage, Klaus had noticed Riou first and then Flik. He remembered the striking blue outfit Flik had donned, giving off a strong aura. The way the wind had ruffled through Flik's hair had mesmerised him. Since then, he'd been unable to get Flik out of his mind.

And with the library incident, he'd been thinking about Flik even more.

* * *

Despite his attraction, Klaus never initiated any conversations with Flik. They only saw each other during meetings, and even then, they never spoke to each other directly.

So one day, when Flik came to talk to Klaus, he felt his world go upside-down.

Klaus was in the library, sitting at a table by himself. He had a book opened up in front of him, but he stared off to the side, resting a chin on a propped up hand. He was thinking about something Shu and Apple had argued about earlier, and he deconstructed their discussion in his head. He mentally listed their valid points when he started from a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a smiling Flik with a book in his hand. Klaus recognised the book immediately -- Reinbach's poetry.

"Are you busy?"

Klaus shook his head, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Then do you mind?" Flik gestured at the chair across from Klaus.

Klaus was about to shake his head once more before he remembered having a mouth and a tongue. "No, I don't mind," he answered softly, wiping his hands on his lap and avoiding Flik's eyes when he sat.

"Great!" Flik placed the book on the table and asked, "Did you really read and memorise all 108 poems by Reinbach?"

Klaus felt his cheeks flush. "No, I didn't memorise every single poems, but I do understand them."

"All 108 of them?"

"More or less."

"I'm impressed." Flik sat back in his seat, and Klaus glanced up to see Flik's amazed expression. "Which one's your favourite?"

"I . . . I have several." Klaus averted his violet eyes and studied Flik's long fingers. He wondered if they had calluses from all those sword trainings, contemplating how his smaller hands would fit in Flik's larger ones and wishing he could lace his fingers through Flik's. Klaus could see Flik's skin, tanned from being outdoors daily, and he longed to see the contrast of his skin next to Flik's.

Flik's next question drew him out of his daydream. "What's your absolute favourite? If you could choose one, which one is your favourite?"

"I . . . well . . . " Klaus bit his bottom lips and ran a hand through his hair. "It'd be 'The Rose Crest'."

He didn't miss the look of surprise on Flik's face, and he didn't miss how one of Flik's hands had fallen to his side. "Why?" Flik's voice sounded raspy.

Klaus ducked his head. "I find it interesting how a single item acted as a catalyst for friendship and generosity in a time of war, how fate was connected to an inanimate object. Also, the loyalty displayed by Sylvester and Constantine to the Great Leader was very moving."

"You're--" Klaus heard the slight catch right there. "--not the first person I've met who explained the poem's meaning this way. I've known someone who told me that they believed the poem was of that -- friendship and loyalty."

"Poems are just that -- it becomes personal for those who read it. No one person will ever come up with the same analysis of a poem."

"Yet you and she came to the almost same conclusion."

Klaus blinked. "She?"

"A friend from the past." The answer came out soft, so soft that Klaus had to strain his ears to catch the words.

Klaus could feel the atmosphere full of tension and sadness. He was curious about this "friend", but he didn't want to be rude and ask about Flik's business. Instead he said, "Are there any poems you're confused about?"

Flik gave him a grateful look. "Ah, yes, I've read this one, 'The Pine Tree', and I have no idea what this poem's about."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. "That is a tricky poem, I think. Its simplicity is very deceptive. It seems to talking about a tree, yes? But you're probably wondering if there's a hidden message to the poem?"

"Yes! Is there?"

"I don't think there is. A lot of poetry is written with a message, but some poems, like this one, do not carry a hidden message at all. It's just a poem about a simple thing that we see every day."

"How does that differ from some observational journal?"

Now Klaus frowned. "I am not sure. I cannot proclaim that I know how these poets' minds work."

"Hmm," Flik muttered. "Then what about this poem?"

That was what Klaus did for the rest of the afternoon. It was a slow day in the library, and it was just him and Flik, in a sunny room surrounded by books. Emilia was nearby, but she never bothered them. Klaus found the peaceful discussion a welcome change, and even though Flik's nearness made his body feel warm and bothered, during those few hours he learned more about Flik than he had in previous weeks.

Yet there was so much about Flik he didn't know, and he found himself wanting to know more. He hoped to get his chance next week when they'd meet again for another poetry session.

* * *

"Hey, Klaus! Over here!"

Klaus blinked at Sheena calling him from one of the tables in Leona's place. Klaus normally didn't drink, but he did enjoy a glass of ale here and there; that was why he'd decided to go down there. However, he wasn't expecting Sheena to holler at him. He hesitated for a few seconds and then he went over to Sheena. Now that he was closer, he saw that Sheena wasn't alone. Hix was seated at the table and so was the famous Tir McDohl.

As he took a seat, he realised that these three had been all involved with the Gate Rune Wars three years ago. He'd heard of the war, heard of Tir's bravery and leadership skills of bringing everyone together to fight against the Scarlet Moon Empire. Flik had also been a part of that war, so now he was curious on what kind of information he could get about Flik from his new comrades.

He and Flik already had met a few more times in the library. Klaus had helped Flik understand some more of Reinbach's poem, and they'd also discussed about other topics, too. Flik had talked about the Gate Rune Wars briefly, but he never went into full details. He'd also talked about some of the places that'd be good to visit in Toran Republic. He'd asked Klaus about Harmonia, curious about the huge nation that he'd never been to.

The more they talked, the more Klaus realised that Flik was a good warrior and a good scholar as well. Klaus wanted to know more about Flik, wanted to know something more _personal_ , but he wasn't sure how to ask, and he knew that something had happened to him in the past to get that sad look in his eyes every once in a while.

Now he found his chance to find out a bit about Flik through his new comrades.

Except he just wasn't sure how to bring Flik into the conversation, but luckily for him, Sheena made it easy and difficult for him.

"So," Sheena said after he took a sip of his drink. "Tell me about Emilia."

Klaus stared at Sheena. "Excuse me?"

"Emilia, the gorgeous bird who works in the library! Tell me about her!"

"I . . . she likes books?" Klaus was flustered by this question. He knew Sheena was a ladies' man, but he never imagined Sheena ever asking him about any of the ladies here at Northwindow Castle!

Sheena pressed on. "Anything else? Like do you know what her favourite colour is? The type of men she likes? Does she go for the warrior type? Or the quiet type?"

"Honestly, Sheena, are you that single-minded?" Hix asked, rolling his eyes.

"Says the bloke who's in a monogamous relationship!" Sheena snipped back before turning back to Klaus. "So tell me about her? I know you go to the library a lot, so surely you would have talked to her a lot by now."

"Well, I . . . " Klaus cleared his throat. "She's not my type, so why don't you ask someone else who frequents the library?"

"What?! How can you not like her? Those glasses? That beautiful hair up in one of those knots or whatever you call it? Her slim figure, those long legs . . . " Sheena's eyes glazed over.

Klaus just shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Tir! You've been to the library a few times now? What do you know about her?"

"I've been to the library to read the books there. I do not go to the library to stare at the ladies," Tir replied dryly.

"Woe is me! Why am I hanging out with those who are happily in a relationship already? Hix has Tengaar, Tir has Gremio, and Klaus . . . you have someone, right?"

"I . . . " Klaus turned red. "That is not any of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Huh?"

"Oh, wait." Sheena stared at him. "You like someone, but you haven't made any moves yet, right?"

" _No_!"

Sheena grinned at Tir and Hix. "That's a 'yes', too. So who's the lucky lady?"

Klaus was not going to have Sheena interrogate him like this. He had to take control of the situation now before it further deteriorated. He had to bring Sheena's attention off of him and back onto Emilia or something. Quickly, he said, "Why don't you talk to Nina about Emilia? Or maybe even Teresa? They are all from Greenhill and had been part of the resistance together, so you'd probably find out more about her that way."

"Teresa is not going to work. That bodyguard of hers, Shin, is way too protective of her, so he will never let me near her. As for Nina." Klaus cocked his head at the way Sheena's face had turned green. "All she wants to talk about is 'Sir Flik'! If she asks me again about Odessa, I'm going to figure out a way to silence her for a good week!"

"Odessa Silverberg?" Klaus was surprised that her name was coming up in this conversation.

"Odessa Silverberg was the original leader of the Anti-Imperial Movement during the Gate Rune Wars," Sheena explained. "She was also Flik's previous lover. I guess he really loved her. He even named his sword after her, which is a tradition followed by those who are from Warrior's Village." Sheena pointed at Hix. "He did the same, naming his sword after Tengaar."

"Yes, I did," Hix confirmed, his hand going straight for his sword by his hip. "Us warriors from the village name our sword after who we cherish the most."

Klaus nodded politely, but inside he felt his stomach sink lower and lower. He had suspected that he didn't have much of a chance with Flik before, but hearing about Odessa made him believe that he had zero chance of ever getting with Flik.

No longer wanting that ale, he stood up. "I just remembered that I have some work I need to do for Shu. If you'll excuse me." He left without looking at any of them; he was so focused on heading off to his room that he didn't realise that Tir had followed him. He was in the corridor when he turned around and saw Tir looking at him queerly. "Do you need something, Sir Tir?"

Tir continued to look at him, and Klaus felt unease bubbling inside. Klaus looked into Tir's dark brown eyes, and there he saw knowledge and wisdom that was far beyond most people who were older than them. Heavy silence hung over them, and Klaus was about to say something once more before Tir beat him.

"I've seen you and Flik together in the library."

Klaus' breath hitched as he took an unconscious step back. It took him a few seconds for the words to leave him. "He wanted to know more about poetry."

"Flik looked happy with you. He seems different when he's around you."

"I . . . " Klaus wasn't sure where this was leading. "That's good to know."

"And you feel the same way. You like him."

Klaus winced and closed his eyes tight, wondering if this was a dream he could wake up from. His deepest secret was uncovered.

"I won't say anything. You have my word. If you really do like him, make him happy. He deserves to be happy. I . . . " Tir lowered his eyes and sighed heavily. "I do not want him to grieve for too long."

Klaus heard it, the unsaid words that Tir couldn't say. Tir was grieving, too, and he understood Flik's predicament well. And while he may never stop his own grieving for all those he'd lost, Klaus knew Tir wanted the others around him to be happy at least.

"Thank you, Sir Tir."

Tir gave a small smile. "Just call me Tir."

Klaus smiled back. "And please call me Klaus."

* * *

Klaus knew that sacrifices had to be made in wars, he knew that they had to do what was necessary depending on the circumstances, and he knew that he had to also do what was asked of him. So when he was given the task to go help Riou out in Tinto, he gladly accepted and gladly took note that Flik was part of the team. He ignored Tir's -- who was part of the team as well -- knowing look, all set to do what was needed of him. 

Unfortunately, though, he had never imagined he'd have a beautiful vampire wanting him. Not that there was anything wrong with Sierra, but he didn't know how to turn her down politely without upsetting her, and he really was not attracted to her.

Ergo, he did the only thing he could think of -- run away and hide.

That plan turned out to be futile since he did not know his way around Tinto well, so when he found himself trapped against the cliff's tall wall, he frantically looked for another way out. To his horror, there was no alternate route available. Klaus slumped against the wall, ready to accept his fate, but then he felt something shift behind him.

The wall moved, and a hand reached out to grab him inside. Klaus yelped softly as he was pulled against an incredibly warm muscular body. The wall closed behind him, and he found himself in a very cramped cave. There was a light somewhere in the cave, where he wasn't sure, but that helped his eyes adjust. When he looked up to see his saviour, he blanched upon seeing Flik.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Flik's large hand covered his mouth, and what Klaus intended to say became unintelligible.

Flik whispered, his warm breath brushing against Klaus' ear, "Wait."

Klaus waited stiffly. The close proximity of Flik's body slowly drove him mad. This close, he could smell Flik -- a scent that was a mixture of soap and sweat. Each time Flik breathed, the warm gust of air kept brushing against his ear, and Klaus could feel his own body getting warm.

Before he became any more aroused, Flik pressed something on the wall, and the wall opened back up. Nobody was out there.

"I think she left."

Klaus stepped out, sorry that he had to separate himself from Flik, but glad he could step away and calm his body down. "I . . . thank you for the rescue."

"Not a problem. You helped me with Nina, so it's only fair to help you with that old hag."

Klaus bit his lips from laughing. "What were you doing in there and how did you know of this cave?"

"One of the workers here told me when I asked. I asked if there's a place I could go hide to think and be in peace, and I was told about this place."

"Why? Nina's not here, so why would you need a place to hide?"

Flik grimaced before he explained. "Because of Viktor and that ruddy sword. Viktor's my best mate, and he'll always be so, but when he's with that sword . . . they give me a headache!" 

"Oh." This time Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter. "I don't blame you."

Flik laughed with him, and Klaus found himself relaxing. Flik stopped laughing first and he looked at Klaus curiously. "So you don't want Sierra's affection?"

The question took Klaus by surprised, but he just said simply, "She's not my type."

"Oh? Who's your type?"

Klaus didn't say anything.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," Klaus said, looking down at the ground, studying the various pebbles. When he looked up he saw Flik looking at him intensely with those familiar blue eyes. Klaus flushed. "I, er, I b-b-better go back! Thank you again for your help!"

He spun around, feeling like the most idiotic person in the world. He started to walk away before he felt Flik's hand grabbing his, and his mind shut down as he could only think, _Oh, my runes, he's holding my hand! What do I do? What do I do?!_

"Hey!" Flik's sharp voice broke through him. "What's the matter? Are you all right?" Flik's hand let go of Klaus', and both hands travelled upwards and grabbed Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus let out a shudder as he felt his shoulders burn from the touch. "I . . . I . . . " It was there, on the tip of his tongue. It was three words, and all he only had to declare them. But his tongue felt twisted, and his throat had tightened. He took a deep breath to try again. When he stared into Flik's worried eyes, he grew calm. They stood there and didn't move, as if all time had stopped.

Klaus wanted one of them to move, to do something. Flik's hands were still grabbing him, and Klaus realised that his own hands had moved on their own to grab the front of Flik's cloak, the soft material scrunched up in his fists.

Slowly, bit by bit, Flik's face grew closer. Who was moving, Klaus couldn't tell. Was it Flik? Was it him? Was it both of them? Klaus didn't know and didn't care as his muddled mind screamed at him to close the remaining gap by kissing Flik, whose lips were so near that he could feel every single puff of Flik's warm breath. He closed his eyes and moved closer . . . 

"Oi! What are you two up to?" Viktor's unmistakably loud voice broke their trance, and Klaus quickly let go of Flik and backed away.

Adrenaline burned through him as he said loudly, "I'm going to go to bed. Good night!"

He dashed off, ignoring both men calling him, and when he reached his room and his bed, he crawled and buried himself under his covers. He was glad that Tir had already fallen asleep, not wanting to face his friend and show just what a complete moron he was.

All night long, Klaus berated himself for his incompetence. He wasn't sure how he'd face Flik and Viktor tomorrow, but he knew that the best thing he could do was to pretend nothing had happened.

And that was what he did the next morning. He pretended nothing had happened, and so did the two older men.

Their pretending left him feeling sorely disappointed, and Klaus realised later that running away from his feelings was not the best course of action at all. He made a vow to not run away and to confront things head on.

* * *

Klaus had his chance to test his new vow after the whole Tinto adventure came to an end. He was back at Northwindow Castle, coming out of a long meeting with Riou and all the generals and strategists. Now that Tinto was an ally, they were going to take the next step -- to liberate Greenhill -- so things were very busy for everyone at the castle.

Flik was at this particular meeting, and Klaus spent most of the meeting not looking at Flik. Except for that one time when he did stare at Flik for a few seconds before realising what he was doing. He'd stifled a sigh when he looked away, hating himself for not taking the initiative, wanting to do something so he could put his mind at ease.

It was a tiring meeting.

That was why he was looking forward to relaxing a bit before he'd have to sleep. He wanted to go back to the room he shared with his father and get into his bed with a good book, but first he needed to pick up a new book at the library.

He did and when he entered his room, he saw his father sitting in a chair, with a serious expression.

Immediately, Klaus knew something was not right. He closed the door and said, "Father, is something wrong?"

Kiba extended a hand towards the chair across from him. "Have a seat, son. I wanted to ask you something."

Klaus took a seat and set the book table between them. "Yes?"

There was a long pause before Kiba said, "Klaus, do you prefer men over women?"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. "How--?"

"Please answer my question."

"I . . . yes." Klaus looked at his hands in his lap, and he closed his eyes tight, waiting for his father's disapproval.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

Klaus looked up in surprise. "You . . . you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I am different?"

Klaus met his father's eyes, and Kiba said, "You're my son. I love you, and I am proud to be your father. I just wished you'd have told me sooner, but I understand that you were probably uncomfortable letting anybody know about your preferences."

"I . . . I just thought you'd disapprove," Klaus admitted.

Kiba paused once more before saying, "I'm a man of war, Klaus. If there's one thing good about war is that it reminds me that life is precious and that our life is short. Why should we limit ourselves and judge everybody on every little thing? That is not how I want to live, and that is not how I want you to live either. I want you to be happy with who you are."

"Father . . . " Klaus could feel the tears in his eyes, but he held them back.

"Anyway, my boy. Some of the best men I've worked with preferred men, too, so that concept is nothing new to me."

Klaus blushed. Of course, those long days in the field, when there were no women around . . . of course, his father would have been aware of such activities and lifestyle.

"Well, we both had a very long day today. What do you say we open up that last bottle of Kanakan wine I've been saving?"

"That sounds great, Father. Just don't drink too much." Klaus smiled, feeling content for the first time in weeks. "I'll go borrow a corkscrew from Leona."

* * *

Klaus walked down the second floor corridor that connected the barracks to the main castle. He had to go deliver a document to Georg that had some information about their tactics to liberate Greenhill, and when that was taken care of, he headed back to his room. He frowned when he heard what sounded like loud yelling. He followed the sounds, and it led him to one of the rooms they used as storage until some new recruit came on board.

The door wasn't closed all the way, so through the cracks, he saw Flik and Viktor in the room. Flik had his back towards the door, so Klaus was able to see Viktor's angry face from where he stood.

He was about to leave and continue to his room when he heard his name.

Now he was curious. He crept to the door and listened.

"Dammit, Flik! Stop being a fucking idiot!"

"Shut up!" Flik hissed.

Viktor lowered his voice, but not by much. "I don't understand the bloody problem! You like the kid, right? And I've told you over and over that he likes you, too! I've seen him look at you, and don't forget that time I caught you two at Tinto. If that was not unresolved sexual tension, then I dunno what is!"

"You don't understand--"

"What? Are you ashamed of liking men?"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what?" Viktor pointed at Flik's sword. "Is it her? Look, I know you'll always love and miss her, but being celibate for your entire fucking life? That can't be healthy for you!"

"Will you leave my sex life alone?!"

"Then what is the damn problem? You told me yourself that you find Klaus to be cute, and I do agree, he's not bad looking from what I can see, but I still prefer the ladies. I don't think I can prefer both like you--"

"Viktor!" Flik turned bright red.

"I mean, you two were doing that poetry shite together, which I applaud you for since that flowery crap is too poncy for me to like, but that's not the point! The point is why are you hesitating?"

Flik let out a loud sigh and didn't say anything.

"Oh, for Harmonia's sake!" Viktor scowled. "Listen, you big blue bastard. If you don't do anything about this, then I will personally tell Nina that you're madly in love with her--"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're suffering from blue balls, man. I know you like that colour, but don't let your prick become that colour either." Viktor grinned and then he nodded towards the door. "By the way, Flik, we have company."

Klaus froze when he felt the door open and he saw Flik looking at him. He didn't need a mirror to tell him; he knew that both of their faces were wearing identical expression of mortification.

"Now, I believe you two need to talk and kiss and whatever else two men do when they are horny. Ta for now. I'm going to Leona's place." Viktor walked away with a hand in the air.

Flik moved first. He stepped back and motioned Klaus to come in the room.

What Klaus wanted to do was to escape, but he didn't. He braced himself and walked into the room, and he made sure the door was closed tightly behind him. Before Flik could say anything first, in a steady voice, he said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. That was terribly rude of me."

"It's okay. I blame that damn Bear. He doesn't know how to be quiet. He'd make an awful spy, that's for sure."

Klaus laughed nervously. "Yes, you're probably right."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Flik sighed. "Look, I want you to know that what you overheard is--"

"Is it true that you . . . " Klaus tried to clear his throat, having gone dry on him. "You like me?"

Flik nodded as his cheeks turned red. "Yes. I . . . I've tried to not like you because of Odessa, but it was . . . "

Klaus didn't need Flik to finish. He knew what Flik wanted to say. He ducked his head, and he shyly said, "I like you, too."

He heard Flik's breath hitch. Klaus wasn't sure what that meant, but he babbled on. "I've liked you for a while now. Even before that time we met in the library for the first time. I was happy to divert Nina for you. I mean, I can see why she likes you, but at the same time, I thought she was too much of a nuisance for you, and I figured you deserve someone who's not as annoying like her. And then when you wanted to know more about poetry, I was thrilled since that meant I got to know you more just by doing that with you. And when you saved me from Sierra that one time in Tinto, I was really grateful for you doing so, and I--"

Klaus was glad Flik had cut him off. Yet it took him a second or two to notice that Flik was kissing him. While he'd been rambling, Flik had wrapped one strong arm around his waist, and the other hand had lifted his chin up for a kiss.

The kiss was light and gentle, and when Klaus gasped, Flik's tongue entered him, and all coherent thoughts left him as he wrapped his thin arms around Flik's neck. He stood on his toes to reach upward, and he pressed against Flik's body. He remembered that time in the cave, remembered how wonderful Flik's body had felt against his. This time, the sensation was tenfold better, and he moaned into the delicious kiss. He didn't want this to end -- he wanted time to freeze now so they could be like this forever.

When they broke the kiss, Klaus leaned heavily against Flik, his legs having turned into jelly. He lifted his head to look into Flik's handsome face, and he smiled. "That . . . that was nice."

Flik smiled and stroked Klaus' cheek with his thumb. "Yeah. Better than reading poetry."

Klaus nodded. "I agree." He lowered his gaze to Flik's swollen lips. "Can . . . can we kiss some more?"

"Yeah. We definitely can."

When they kissed again, Klaus thought about "The Rose Crest", and he knew then that Reinbach's poetry was the catalyst that brought him and Flik together. The crest has brought loyalty and friendship. For Klaus, Reinbach's poetry brought him love.


End file.
